


Prologue

by Anra7777



Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demyx has feelings, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Set up for my "Two Somebodies" verse. Demyx's Somebodies have a very bad day.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have two different opposing ideas of how the two Somebodies idea would work in Demyx’s day to day life, I decided to write a prologue that sets up the universe and from which the other stories can draw from, regardless of the mechanics. I already have planned the first story after this one and have a setting for the second one.
> 
> This verse is a spin-off verse of the “Demyx Has Feelings” verse. Every setting that applies to “Feelings” applies to every story set in the “Two Somebodies” verse.

Prologue

Emma tucked a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear, as she squeezed Danny’s hand. The return squeeze dug the wedding ring into her flesh, but she didn’t mind. She glanced over at her husband, and admired his light brown hair, shaved on the sides but with short hair pointing up at the top. She found him extremely handsome. But of course she would, she was in love.

The newlyweds strolled around the mall, before Emma tugged Danny toward the GameStoppe. 

“Let’s see if there are any new games.”

“Sure,” he replied, indulging her. “But after that, let’s go to the music store. I need some more strings.” 

Fifteen minutes later saw Emma bored of looking at the same old collection, and so she started hunting around the Punko Pops, looking for any Pushie ones. (She found the gray dog adorable, okay?) 

It was only after Danny joined her, that she noticed the screams. 

“What’s going on?” She frowned.

“I don’t know either.”

They left the store, and Emma could see people running. Running away from… monsters? There were these black… things with yellow eyes that were phasing through floors and walls and attacking people. They seemed to orbit around this giant monster that looked vaguely human shaped, with a giant heart-shaped hole in its body where its stomach should be. And spiky dreadlocks? 

Emma and Danny couldn’t help but stare in dumb disbelief, their instincts telling them to run, but not without the other. Thus, they were effectively immobilized, 

Emma could only watch as one of the black monsters popped up in front of Danny and _ put its arm through his chest_. 

Out of the pure instinct borne of killing spiders for decades, Emma flung the monster off of Danny. But the damage was already done. 

Danny fell, and Emma fell with him, her attempts to catch him failing miserably. 

“Danny!” the worried cry burst forth. She didn’t dare to shake him, but his deathly pale face was not giving her much hope. He was barely breathing. She looked down at his mauled chest, years of watching TV and movies telling her she should find some way to “apply pressure.” 

Amid all the _ red_, that Emma could barely see through her tears, a pink glow emerged. From where his heart should be, a pink heart shaped glowing crystal started to float up into the air. Danny stopped breathing, and in desperation, Emma snatched the crystal out of the air and tried to press it back in.

“Come on, Danny.” She pleaded. “Please. Please. Please.” She repeated the word like a mantra, but the crystal fought her, continuing to try to rise into the air. 

The monster she’d flung off got up (or was it a different one?), and headed straight for her hands. 

Reflexively, she withdrew and protected the crystal by placing it next to her own heart.

“It’s mine! You can’t have it!” She shouted stubbornly at it, kicking it away again. Only to be shocked a moment later as the crystal seemed to merge with her own body. 

She stared at her empty, bloody hands, before reaching over to Danny. She wanted to hug him one last time, but his body crumbled before her, twisting into a gray, sinuous thing. She clutched the lightweight monstrosity to herself, and watched another monster come right for her.

“Danny,” she whispered one last time. “I love you.”

***

Emma shivered as she absorbed the information of the long centuries she’d just lived. The tower she was on, which she’d originally thought was pure white, started turning normal colors now that she was moving out of shock. 

Something about her body felt very wrong, but she could barely spare the brainpower to even consider that thought. She needed a bed _ now_. Then she’d find a mirror.

She stumbled about the balcony, looking for an entrance to this huge clock tower.

She found a bed just inside the first door she came to, and collapsed onto it.

***

Demyx looked at the mirror she’d found by the bed in despair. An androgynous face that leaned toward masculine stared back. Her hair was blond and brown and seemed as though someone had copied and pasted her hair on top of Danny’s. She couldn’t decide whether her eyes, now teal, were closer to her blue or Danny’s green. Carefully, she felt the flat chest, and checked the inside of her pants. She still had a vagina, it seemed, but where her clit should have been was a penis, although strangely there weren’t any balls. She was taller than she’d been before and more muscular, but not by too much. Her fingers were calloused in a way she’d seen on only Danny’s hands before. 

If she had been alone, with only herself to think about, the changes would have freaked her out, but she would have adjusted. She’d always wondered what it would be like to be a guy, even if she’d never been interested in becoming one permanently. 

But she could feel Danny’s presence beside her, somewhere, and that was enough to make all these changes unbearable. 

Would Danny even want her or be able to accept her like this?

But she _ already knew he wouldn’t. _

  


********************************************************

I know I like being experimental, but this idea isn’t too crazy, is it? I’m always worried about losing readers because my ideas are weird. It isn’t going to stop me from writing my weird ideas, but I’m an anxious person by nature, so allow me my worries. I wouldn’t be too surprised if this ended up being my second KH fic without kudos. (And what’s up with “Lucky,” anyway? Do people hate Luxord, hate Luxord/Demyx, or just hate the story? Personally, I like “Lucky” better than “Tonight,” but, hey, you like what you like.) 

As per usual, can you spot the reference to the earlier story? This time there’s three, all from the same story. ╮(╯▽╰)╭ 

I think it should be a little obvious why “Your Song” and “Make Somebody Love Me” were originally part of this verse (Emma being able to sing the high notes in “Song,” and there were a lot more orgasms as originally thought up in “Somebody,” since, you know, that is a thing women can do). As it so happens, I originally conceived of “Don’t Piss Off Demyx” as part of this verse too. That story was actually the origin of this verse. I was just less inclined to attempt writing hermaphrodite/multiple personality!Demyx, and the idea seemed large enough that it should be a separate story of its own. Plus, I didn’t want to make “Demyx” more complicated. I’m satisfied with the way the three stories turned out anyway, so, yeah. No harm, no foul. 

In this verse, Emma is the main personality, as it is her body they’re using, but Danny will be important too! He doesn’t show up in the end of the story simply so that I can have the freedom to play with how the personalities manifest in other stories. 


End file.
